opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
KNOWLEDGE IS POWER!!!!
by Jaxhawk A National survey in 2000 showed that although 71 percent of high school students planned to attend a four-year college, only 52 percent of parents thought their children would make it. And high-school teachers expected only one-third of their students to go to four-year colleges. Teachers salaries eat up approximately 85% of most school board budgets, so the main job they have is to prepare their students with cognitive minds that prepare them to either enter college or the work force. Which apparently, the teachers believe will happen to more than 66% percent of the students that pass through the four years in the school they control. The end result is that each year we spend more tax dollars on education, and more high schools pass a greater percentage of their seniors, but the SAT grades and number of students that make it to the 2nd year of college is decreasing proportionally. It would appear that educational standards, and results have produced a dumbed down generation of high school graduates. Basic reading writing and math scores are lower than ever compared with many foreign countrys, and those that go on to graduate from college are full of sociological knowledge, but often times cannot put a properly structure sentence on paper! This is a problem for employers who hire people with college degrees,and expect them to perform well, but it also is a national problem in that too many college students are brain washed in leftist ideology to appreciate or understand what this Country really has to offer them in the way of freedom and opportunity if they are willing to put in the effort. That is why, in my not so humble opinion, I think Obama is so popular with the college types. Obama's rhetoric is promising, and signifies the "change" college students look forward to in their lives. Idealistic and inspiring! The problem is that too many of his supporters don't comprehend what the change will have attached to it. The demands, and mandates that accompany Obama's plans for Americans have not been elucidated by his handlers. Pie in the sky platitudes, and promises of social programs like universal medical care, clean air, and peace all are ideals we aspire to, but are we willing to pay the price. Especially when hidden beneath all the "goodies" Obama promises US, is the redistribution of wealth . Not only in our Country, but internationally to Africa, and the issue of reparations to Blacks has also been raised. Government makes no money! It exists and functions on the backs of taxpayers, and every new plan Obama promises will add to the over 600 billion dollars spent today on welfare programs that is 300 billion more than we spend on defense. The big bad "bogey-man" of the Socialists! An example of the sleight of hand that the Obama campaign has perpetrated on the uninformed public is his stance on drilling in ANWR and off shore to reduce our dependence on OPEC oil. Despite his recent flip-flop on drilling in the USA, because of poll numbers showing that over 70% OF AMERICANS FAVOR DRILLING. Obama has led a one-man crusade to keep the American people ignorant about what is at stake in the debate over off-shore drilling". In 2005, he voted to kill legislation that would have measured our offshore reserves. That effort failed and a preliminary inventory report was produced in February 2006. Obama, not finished in his opposition to the public understanding about the amount of oil under USA soil, did not give up in his efforts to keep the public ignorant. In January 2007, he proposed legislation to eliminate the authorization to conduct the inventory, as established in the 2005 law. Obama's bill is S. 115. The key provision is section 101(a)(5). It provides that "Section 357 (42 U.S.C. 15912) (relating to comprehensive inventory of OCS oil and natural gas resources)" is "repealed as of the date of enactment of this act." It's my understanding that Obama is the only sponsor of this legislation. Americans don't realize that the Obama campaign is constantly sending out famous Marxist slogans, Which are instantly understood by the radical Left, including Obama's supporters in the Black Liberation movement. Then Senator Obama tells the oil companies to send a thousand dollars to each American, playing the anti-capitalism card that the Marxists love so much. It's all part of the "Audacity Of Hustle". The phrase, "Knowledge is Power" is one that is acting out in reverse in the Campaign for President. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 7, 2008 Category: August 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: DECEPTION Opinions Category: LEFT Opinions Category: MANDATES Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.